gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Jake Puckerman
Jake Puckerman è fratellastro più giovane di Noah Puckerman. Jake a scuola sarà come era suo fratello, sarà il nuovo ragazzo cattivo a scuola. Fa le audizioni per le Nuove Direzioni, ma Will non lo lascia finire dicendo che ci sono molti ragazzi da vedere così lui rimanendoci male, butta a terra il leggio e non viene preso nel gruppo. Parla con Will che ammette di averlo fermato perchè sapeva già di volerlo nelle Nuove Direzioni, ma lui rifiuta. Successivamente viene, poi, convinto dal fratello Puck ad entrare. E' interpretato dall'attore e cantante, Jacob Artist. Biografia Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Jake fa la sua prima apparizione in questo episodio. Fal l'audizione per entrare nelle Nuove Direzioni. E' visto spaventare un ragazzo che si stava segnando per entrare anche lui nel Glee Club. Scrive la sua firma non mettendo il cognome. Will glielo chiede, ma la sua risposta è "Solo Jake". Comincia a cantare Never Say Never, ma l'esibizione viene fermata da Will. Jake chiede il perchè non merita di finire la canzone, Will risponde che hanno molte persone da sentire così Jake butta il leggio a terra e lascia l'auditorium. Più tardi Jake viene chiamato da Will nel suo ufficio. Ha scoperto che Jake è il fratellastro di Puck e gli rivela che ha fermato la sua esibizione perchè già sapeva di volerlo nel suo Club. Jake non si lascia convincere dicendo di non essere come suo fratello e lascia la stanza. E' visto più tardi guardare la performance di Chasing Pavements con uno sguardo triste. Britney 2.0 In questo episodio, Jake è stato visto chiacchierare con Tina nei corridoi del McKinley, e come passa Marley, lui la guarda subito. Quando Marley e Unique si parlano di chi interessa a Marley, lei risponde Jake, Unique spiega che egli ha lasciato un relitto di cuori femminili, anche se è stato solo nella scuola per due settimane. Per spiegare il suo punto di forza, Tina, e Unique Cantano Womanizer, dove si è visto aiutare le altre ragazze della scuola, una ragazza in biblioteca, una ragazza con un progetto di scienze, ecc... Jake allora dice a Marley che dovrebbero usicr qulche volta, e lei accetta rapidamente. Nel frattempo, dopo un crollo enorme con Brittany nei corridoi, Mr. Schuester prende Jake guida uno scooter in corridoio. Mr Schuester vede anche che lui non frequenta nessuna delle sue classi e che è colpa sua se non lo ha lasciato unire al Glee Club.. Tuttavia, ancora una volta, rifiuta di Jake, e il Will lo paragona a Puck, dicendo che è cambiato durante i suoi anni a Glee Club. Jake risponde che non ha bisogno di amici e scooter . Più tardi, Jake parla Marley al di fuori delle gradinate. Quando Marley dice che non ha sentito la sua versione di Britney Spears al Glee Club, cantano un duetto , e come finisce la canzone, quasi condividono un bacio, ma Marley si ritira, e Jake chiede se sta bene, dando Marley sua giacca di pelle, poi afferra la sua chitarra e lo lascia. Cambio di look In questo episodio Jake si vede brevemente in sala prove all'inizio che prepara la scaletta per le provinciali con le Nuove Direzioni. Jake suggerisce che dovrebbero prepararlo loro il prossimo concorso. Jake è anche visto seduto tra il pubblico presso la Classe Senior campagna presidenziale dove si è visto mettere due braccia con le ragazze, ancora una volta, ad indicare il fatto che lui è un donnaiolo. Fine di una storia In questo episodio Jake vede Marley, la ferma e gli chiede se voleva pranzare insieme a lei. I due raccontano di cosa fanno i propri genitori come professione. I ragazzi in seguito si ritrovano in un club creato da Kitty che parla dei rifugiati dalla fine del mondo. Quando il ragazzo viene a scoprire che è una burla creata da Kitty, decide di rompere con lei. La cheerleader infuriata va da marley e la insulta, il ragazzo si scusa con lei e la rialza dalla spinta che gli aveva lanciato. Il ruolo adatto In questo episodio,viene menzionato da Artie, Mercedes, Finn e Mike che Jake ha deciso di non recitare nel ruolo Danny Zuko in Grease. Nel frattempo, Jake sembra essere geloso del flirt che c'è tra Marley e Ryder, e viene preso in giro da Kitty, quando glielo mostra. Dopo di che, lui e Kitty, portano Everybody talks come provino per i ruoli di Sandy Olsen e Danny Zuko. Quando Marley, Ryder, Jake e Kitty fanno la gara per dimostrare chi ha le competenze per i ruoli principali di Grease, tutti eseguono la performance di Born to jive hands con Mercedes e Mike, e si vede che Jake è geloso di vedere Marley e Ryder cantare e ballare insieme. Dopo Finn, Mercedes, Artie e Mike confermano i ruoli per Grease, e Jake ottiene il ruolo di Putzie. La sua espressione facciale, tuttavia, dimostra che egli non è entusiasta del suo ruolo perché voleva recitare nel ruolo principale con Marley che è Sandy. Glease Lui e il resto dei ragazzi delle Nuove Direzionisono al negozio di macchine dove esprime la sua incredulità sul perchè Ryder ha ottenuto la parte al suo posto. Si esibisce in Greased Lightning con Ryder, Sam, Joe e Mike. Durante Grease vede Ryder baciare Marley prima dello spettacolo finale, e si allontana deluso. Si esibisce con il cast in You're the One That I Want, ma è mostrato metà perché Rachel immagina lei al posto di Marley e Finn al posto di Ryder. I superduetti Jake chiede a Marley di uscire con lui venerdì sera, ma irrompe Ryder informandolo che la ragazza è già impegnata con lui. I due ragazzi, ormai coscienti di avere entrambi una cotta per Marley, si provocano a vicenda fino a litigare con degli spintoni. L'intervento tempestivo di Finn Hudson riesce a calmare i bollenti spiriti. Finn decide il compito della settimana "Superduetti" e mette in coppia persone che ancora hanno problemi a fare gruppo: Ryder con Jake, e Marley con Kitty. Già dall'inizio Jake e Ryder hanno dei problemi a lavorare insieme. Jake e Ryder vogliono interpretare lo stesso supereroe, Mega Stallone. I due ragazzi si esibiscono, a sorpresa, con lo stesso brano, Superman, e litigano di nuovo arrivando alle maniere forti. Finn li divide e li allontana dall'Aula canto portandoli in auditorium per un rimprovero, dandogli un altro compito per imparare a collaborare: confidarsi le proprie paure. Più tardi, in palestra, Jake confessa a Ryder la sua costante paura di non essere mai accettato, essendo metà bianco, metà nero e metà ebreo; Ryder dal canto suo lascia intendere a modo suo che i suoi disagi sono dovuti al fatto che non sa leggere bene. Jake, preoccupato, informa Finn, il quale fissa un incontro per Ryder con una specialista dell'Ohio. Ryder sfoga le sue frustrazione sulla sua dislessia a Finn che lo conforta, e quando Ryder lo ringrazia, gli dice che in verità è tutto merito di Jake.Alla mensa, Jake parla con la madre di Marley, la quale confessa al ragazzo quanto la figlia le parli di lui. I ragazzi della squadra di football li interrompono, insultando la signora Rose: Jake sta per affrontarli, quando si rende conto che sono troppi. Per fortuna interviene Ryder a difenderlo, con Joe, Becky e Artie. Jake è ancora innamorato di Marley, ma questa nuova amicizia con Ryder lo confonde: chiede quindi consiglio al fratellastro Noah, a lavoro lungo Hollywood Boulevard a Los Angeles, il quale gli suggerisce di andarci piano per poter permettere poi a lei di andare da lui e non viceversa, tanti sono i "feromoni Puckerman che aleggiano per i corridoi della scuola". Jake si esibisci insieme alle Nuove Direzioni in Some Nights. Ringraziamento Con il ritorno dei suoi ex alunni del glee, Finn decide di accoppiarli ad alcuni membri del Glee Club come “mentori” che li aiuteranno a prepararsi per le gare: Jake starà con il suo fratellastro Puck. Jake confessa a Ryder la sua cotta per Marley, e aggiunge che non vuole perdere la sua amicizia per questo motivo; Ryder lo rassicura dicendogli di non mandare tutto all'aria per causa sua, e scherzando gli chiede di non soffiargli anche il ruolo di ballo. Le prove di ballo di Mike sono iniziate, e Ryder risulta essere il migliore. Quinn suggerisce a Jake di lasciare in pace Marley se vogliono una chance alle Provinciali, sapendo che lui è solo una distrazione per lei, e conoscendo bene i Puckerman; Jake la rassicura che ha poco a che fare con il fratellastro, ma Quinn non gli crede. Quando Ryder scopre che Jake ha fatto finta di non saper ballare per lasciargli il posto, cerca a tutti i costi di convincerlo a tornare sui suoi passi, ma Jake invece decide di aiutarlo a migliorare. Marley, nel frattempo che il momento delle Nuove Direzioni si avvicina, sente di non poter reggere la pressione e confessa a Jake di non dormire da giorni, tanta è la tensione che sente su di sé, ammettendo anche di sudare freddo, preoccupata di poter deludere tutti. Jake la rassicura e prende il posto di Ryder che non se la sente di ballare al posto di uno evidentemente più capace di lui. Il momento delle Nuove Direzioni è arrivato: si esibiscono sulle note di Gangnam Style tra applausi e grida del pubblico, ma alla fine della canzone, Marley sviene. Canto del cigno Jake e Ryder portano Marley nella sala del coro, dove il gruppo cerca di aiutarla a riprendersi dopo essere svenuta sul palco alle Provinciali. Jake spiega che Marley non ha mangiato, e Santana si confronta con Kitty, dicendo che lei ha cercato di trasformare Marley in una anoressica. Dato che le Nuove Direzioni hanno lasciato il palco nel bel mezzo della performance per aiutare Marley, si beccano la squalifica dal concorso, ed gli Usignoli sono dichiarati i vincitori. Dopo aver perso le Provinciali, Jake e Ryder si uniscono alla squadra di basket. Quando Finn cerca di rimettere insieme il gruppo per fare le prove per un concerto imminente così da appuntamento a tutti nell'auditorium. Marley sembra essere l'unica che si presenta pronta a provare. Dopo Finn invia un' e-mail a tutto il club. parlando dell'importanza del glee. Così finalmente di ritrovano e si incontrano nel cortile della scuola e cantano Don't Dream It's Over. Durante la canzone Jake coccola Marley. Il miracolo di Natale Approfittando delle vacanze scolastiche, Puck decide di portare suo fratello Jake a fare una capatina a Los Angeles, per l'esattezza agli studi cinematografici della Paramount Pictures, dove Puck ha trovato lavoro come sceneggiatore e posto in cui i due fratelli cantano Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah, su iniziativa di Puck per farsi notare. Improvvisamente Puck ha un tocco di brio e decide di impressionare suo fratello, facendogli credere di uno stile di vita meraviglioso lì a Los Angeles. Ad ogni modo, le bugie hanno le gambe corte e le disgrazie non vengono mai da sole: dopo essersi recati in una villa che Noah fa credere sua, la proprietaria fa il suo ritorno e così i due ragazzi vengono sbattuti fuori in malo modo. Puck, ormai ridotto sul lastrico, confessa al fratello di aver mentito del tutto sulla sua vita e, sentendo di dovergli delle spiegazioni, gli dice che non voleva passare per un perdente ai suoi occhi e accetta, come ultima spiaggia, la proposta di Jake di tornare a Lima per passare insieme alle loro madri l'Hanukkah, una tipica festa ebraica. I due fratellastri organizzano una cena ed invitano le loro rispettive madri; anche se all'inizio la situazione è imbarazzante (a causa del risentimento fra le due donne), i ragazzi ricordano alle mamme di essere una famiglia, e cominciano a comportarsi come tale. A fare leva sulla questione è Jake, il quale ricorda a tutti che sono nella stessa situazione, ovvero che tutti e quattro hanno avuto a che fare con lo stesso uomo. Questo fatto chiave getta una nuova luce sulla serata e le due donne sembrano vedere per la prima volta la vera personalità l'una dell'altra, cominciando così a chiacchierare ed a stringere un legame. Visto che tutto è bene quel che finisce bene, Puck decide di rimanere a Lima per continuare in tranquillità la sua sceneggiatura. I due fratelli insieme a Brittany e Sam cantano Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Sadie Hawkins A scuola c'è il ballo Sadie Hawkins. Al glee club ciascuna ragazza dovrà invitare al ballo il ragazzo che le piace cantando. Marley è preoccupata perché pensa che Kitty stia di nuovo frequentando Jake e possa supplicarlo di farle da cavaliere. Avendo ormai scoperto la fissazione che Marley ha per Jake, Brittany decide di spingerla a chiedergli di ballare con lei al Sadie Hawkins cantandole Tell Him. Grazie alla canzone, entrambe ottengono il "sì" rispettivamente da parte di Jake e di Sam. Kitty, ancora determinata nell'ottenere la mano di Jake, prova a convincerlo che Marley è una ragazza troppo perbene per soddisfare i suoi impulsi sessuali, mentre una come lei, Kitty, è pronta a mettere da parte il suo credo cristiano per mettersi in vendita. Quando Jake sembra tentato dall'offerta di Kitty, annebbiato da quel che potrebbe succedere con lei, suo fratello maggiore Puck lo convince a resistere al suo istinto, dicendogli che deve accantonare Kitty se vuole cominciare qualcosa di serio con Marley. Puck, inoltre, gli racconta di come lui abbia imparato nel modo più duro dai suoi errori e che suo fratello non deve fare altrettanto. Kitty molla la presa dopo una discussione con Puck e decide di andare al ballo con lui. Durante No Scrubs Marley, nella mischia, discute con Jake. Se lui le sarà fedele e disposto a prendere le cose con calma, allora il loro rapporto potrà sbocciare in futuro. Se vuole correre troppo, andare di fretta, tra di loro non potrà mai funzionare. Ryder canta I Only Have Eyes For You per Marley proprio mentre Jake le sussurra quanto sia felice che lei stia fra le sue braccia. Mettersi a nudo Jake accetta di posare per il "Calendario degli uomini di McKinley" ideato da Tina. Sam decide di preparare i ragazzi per le pose senza maglia e si allenano cantando Hot In Herre/Centerfold. Marley invita Jake nell'auditorium per chiedergli un consiglio sulla canzone alle Regionali. I due cantano A Thousand Years. Dopo la canzone, si baciano per la prima volta. Dopo il bacio lei comincia a dire "I love.." (Io amo..) ma si ferma nel dire "I Love You" (Ti amo) e finisce la frase con "I love the song" (Amo la canzone), e aggiunge però che la canzone non è adatta alle Regionali. Jake ammette che lui è innamorato di Marley durante un cuore a cuore con Ryder, e quest'ultimo lo incoraggia ad essere emotivamente aperto, quindi Jake decide di cantare una versione acustica di Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) a Marley. Durante la canzone , lei è visibilmente commossa al punto di piangere . Mentre Marley è in fila per far firmare il suo calendario, Jake gliene da uno con la firma e con la scritta "Ti amo". Lei gli dice che lo ama anche lei. Alla fine dell'episodio , si esibisce in This Is the New Year con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni. Una vera Diva In questo episodio Jake si vede brevemente al Glee Club, quando Finn e Emma annunciano la Diva Week, poi assiste alla canzone di Santana. Lo voglio Dopo che Marley da a Jake il regalo di San Valentino in anticipo, Jake rivela a Ryder che ha fatto uso di tutti gli utili suggerimenti di suo fratello Puck e che lui lo sostiene, ma Ryder ha un'idea: Jake dovrebbe far durare San Valentino un'intera settimana e non solo un giorno, e lui offre la sua assistenza per rendere la settimana memorabile. Durante una lezione Jake sorprende Marley e la coppia duetta con You're All I Need To Get By di Marvin Gaye e Tammi Terrell con l'accompagnamento musicale delle Nuove Direzioni. Quando Marley scopre delle peonie che la aspettano e sorprendono sia lei che Jake, Ryder ricorda a Jake che sono i suoi fiori preferiti. Ryder chiede a Jake quale fossere le sue idee regalo, e Jake gli dice che lui si è impegnato ma tutte le sue idee sono stupide. A Jake viene consegnato un ciondolo che è "carino, ma non è troppo costoso, quindi lei non penserà che l'ha rubato" e Jake risponde che "ho intenzione di ignorare le sfumature sottilmente razziste di quel commento perché sei il mio eroe". Jake dice che lui e Marley andranno "fino in fondo", quella sera, e Ryder non è d'accordo a causa dei suoi recenti disordini alimentari. Jake gli assicura che Marley è speciale e lui dice a Ryder che lui crede di essere innamorato di lei e che lei è finalmente pronta ad amarlo.Sono tra le coppie della performance We've Got Tonight che vanno nelle camere d'albergo, ma a differenza delle altre coppie, non hanno rapporti sessuali perché Marley si rende conto che non è ancora pronta. Marley si scusa per non essere pronta e Jake dice sinceramente che non si deve preoccupare. Lei è ancora sconvolta per il fatto che egli deve aver speso un sacco di soldi per la camera, Jake risponde che ha rubato una chiave dal carrello della donna delle pulizie e l'ha provata con tutte le porte dell'albergo finché trovasse quella giusta. Rapidamente rivela a Marley che stava solo scherzando e riceve un pugno scherzoso al braccio, poi suggerisce di lasciare la stanza per andare al piano di sotto per avere un altro ballo e lei accetta volentieri. Come nei film Viene visto cantare come accompagnamento musicale durante la performance di Shout. ''Mentre la sfida mash-up è in corso, si esibisce con gli altri ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni con ''Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone, ''durante la quale lui, Sam e Ryder indossano solo una camicia, calzini e biancheria intima come omaggio a Risky Business. Jake incontra Marley nell'aula di arte, dove le confessa che non ha pensato lui a tutti quei regali per il giorno di San Valentino. Per scusarsi per aver usato le idee di Ryder, Jake canta la canzone Unchained Melody a Marley, ricreando la scena iconica di ''Ghost. Durante la performance, Marley si sente in colpa e fantastica sul fatto di cantare con Ryder al posto di Jake e baciarlo. Alla fine della canzone, Jake tenta di baciarla ma lei lo ferma e gli confessa che ha lasciato che Ryder la baciasse. Jake esce dall'aula e lei gli supplica di non andarsene, lasciandola in lacrime. Faida All'inizio dell'episodio, Jake viene visto nella sala coro a guardare la faida tra Finn e Will. Ai loro armadietti, Marley chiarisce e si scusa con Jake per il bacio con Ryder. I due fanno pace e si baciano. Marley informa Jake che lei sta per perdonare Ryder e non litigare ancora con lui come suggerisce Jake perché lei ama Jake e lui non deve avere nulla di cui preoccuparsi per quanto Ryder o chiunque altro siano interessati a lei. Jake viene poi visto nella sala coro, seduto accanto a Marley e guardando la performance di Ryder e Unique. Quando Ryder rifiuta di accettare Unique come una ragazza, Jake chiama Ryder coglione e gli dice che nella sala coro gli studenti che fanno parte delle Nuove Direzioni possono essere chiunque scelgano di essere. Jake e Blaine si esibiscono con il signor Schuester, mentre gli altri ragazzi si esibiscono con Finn con il mash-up Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way. Ryder chiama Jake, Marley e Unique per una riunione. Si scusa con Jake per aver tradito la sua fiducia e dice che non accadrà di nuovo. Jake dice che ci vorrà un pò per riconquistare la sua fiducia e Ryder accetta la sua scelta. Insieme con Kitty, sono tutti d'accordo che combatteranno per vincere le Regionali e che spetterà a loro prendersi cura del Glee-Club il prossimo anno. Passioni segrete Jake viene visto per la prima volta quando Blaine e Sam annunciano il tema "passioni segrete" della settimana del Glee-Club. Si esibisce con Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go ''con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni, e successivamente balla durante la performance di Sam di ''Copacabana ''nell'aula canto, poi ammette il sua amore per Barry Manilow come tutti gli altri. Marley con rabbia corre verso Jake dopo aver sentito da Tina che la sua passione segreta è Chris Brown. Jake spiega che semplicemente ama alcune canzoni di Chris Brown, non lui come persona, e sostiene che si dovrebbe essere in grado di separare l'arte dall'artista, ma le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni non sono d'accordo con lui. Jake porta in primo piano il fatto che il Glee Club ha fatto canzoni di Whitney Houston, Britney Spears e Rihanna, e lui non pensa che siano buoni modelli neanche loro ma nessuno si fa problemi a cantare le loro canzoni. Cercando di evitare il dramma, Jake si esibisce con una canzone di Brown, ma invece di Chris Brown, e Bobby Brown. Jake canta ''My Prerogative. Quando finisce l'esibizione, Artie spiega a Jake perché le ragazze non sono ancora contente della sua scelta: Bobby Brown avrebbe portato Whitney Houston a diventare una tossicodipendente, un fatto di cui Jake non era a conoscenza. Jake poi si scusa con le ragazze, e lui e Marley vanno a parlare in privato, Marley accetta le sue scuse, lei rivela la sua passione segreta: qualunque film con Jessica Simpson, ma fa intendere che anche lui è la sua passione segreta baciandolo. Più tardi, egli canta con le Nuove Direzioni Mamma Mia. Colpo al cuore Quando Ryder parla a Jake riguardo a Katie, Jake gli consiglia di prenderla con calma e creare un piano per presentarsi personalmente a lei. Tuttavia, Ryder si accorge che sta chattando con una falsa identità e Jake e Marley vengono entrambi accusati ed interrogati. Jake e Marley gli dicono che non avrebbero mai potuto fare una cosa del genere e Ryder è molto confuso. In seguito, Jake si esibisce con le Nuove Direzioni per Lord Tubbington nell'auditorium. Nell'aula canto, dopo aver sentito due colpi di pistola, Jake si nasconde nell'aula canto al buio con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni, confortando Marley, che è preoccupata per sua mamma. Dopo che gli agenti SWAT indicano che la via è libera, Jake abbraccia il Glee-Club. Jake e Ryder chiedono a Kitty se è lei che usa una falsa identità. Jake viene visto cantare Say con le Nuove Direzioni, e una volta che Ryder arriva dopo un incontro non riuscito con la persona che ha la falsa identità, Jake è il primo a consolare il suo amico depresso. Originale Jake viene visto dare a Marley un bacio prima che il signor Schuester annuncia dei Glee-Club delle Regionali ed è presente alla riunione segreta di Blaine per discutere dei loro problemi con i piani di Will. Si arrabbia con Kitty quando lei ridicolizza la proposta di Marley di cantare canzoni originali. Jake è presente anche quando il signor Schuester si scusa con le Nuove Direzioni e abbraccia Marley quando Will le chiede di insegnare alle Nuove Direzioni una delle sue canzoni. Alla fine dell'episodio, ha un assolo nel brano di Marley, Outcast. Luci sul passato Jake viene prima visto camminare all'interno dell'aula canto con Marley prima che la scuola venga colpita da un blackout. Più tardi, Jake viene visto camminare con Ryder, dicendogli di lasciar andare Katie perché lui non la conosce. Egli mette in discussione il segreto per cui Ryder è così nervoso, ma Ryder si rifiuta di dirgli il suo segreto e Jake risponde che forse dovrebbe raccontare i suoi segreti a qualcun altro. Durante la performance di Ryder di Everybody Hurts, viene visto il flashback di una granitata a Jake e Marley nel corridoio da parte di alcuni fighetti. Più tardi, Jake si esibisce con We Will Rock You con le Nuove Direzioni e balla mentre viene acclamato dal gruppo. Alla fine dell'episodio, Jake è visto nella performance esecuzione di Longest Time con le Nuove Direzioni. Wonder-ful Jake viene prima visto con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni in aula canto quando viene assegnato il tema della settimana. Balla accanto a Ryder durante la performance di Kitty di Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours. Nell'aula canto, viene visto ballare con il gruppo mentre Mercedes, Blaine e Marley si esibiscono con Superstition. Più tardi, Mercedes e Mike incontrano Jake e gli offrono la possibilità di essere uno dei ballerini per il video musicale di Mercedes. Mike gli dice che ha la triade perfetta: lui è un cantante straordinario, ha un gran talento per la danza e Mercedes completa la lista dicendo che è sexy come l'inferno. Pensano che Jake è l'arma segreta delle Nuove Direzioni. Jake risponde che lui è solo al secondo anno, ma loro lo spingono ad essere un leader. Mercedes, citando Gesù, gli dice di non nascondere la sua luce sotto il moggio, e gli chiede se ha intenzione di discutere con il "nostro Signore e Salvatore" e Jake le risponde che è ebreo. Mercedes gli dice che "lo era anche lui". Più tardi nel Glee-Club, Mike e Jake mostrano le loro mosse di danza in I Wish. Quando Mercedes chiede ai membri del Glee quello che faranno alle Regionali, Jake risponde: "Stare in scena e fidarci del nostro talento". Alla fine dell'episodio, Jake è visto mentre si esibisce in For Once in My Life con le Nuove Direzioni. Tutto o niente Jake era con le Nuove Direzioni quando Will ha dato a loro informazioni sulle Regionali. Viene visto entrare nell'aula canto nel bel mezzo di un disaccordo con Marley, presumibilmente su cosa fare riguardo alla falsa identità che Unique ha dato a Ryder. Marley vuole dire che è stata lei a creare una falsa identità ma Jake le dice di no ma alla fine lo fa comunque. Quando Brittany racconta al club della sua precoce accettazione al MIT, Jake è felice per lei. Più tardi, Jake si esibisce alle Regionali con il club, cantando un assolo durante Hall of Fame. Quinta Stagione Love, Love, Love Jake è visto nell'aula canto quando Will annuncia che il Glee-Club farà un tributo ai Beatles e lui è molto entusiasta. Dopo che Kitty chiede se qualcuno riesce ancora a riconoscersi in loro, Jake parla al gruppo di John Lennon, menzionando che il papà di Lennon uscì dalla sua vita quando era più giovane e che quindi può rapportarsi ad ciò. Più tardi, viene visto divertirsi con Marley e il resto della Glee-Club alla fiera del paese durante la performance di Drive My Car. Mentre Blaine sta dicendo al club il suo piano, Jake sembra poco entusiasta dell'idea, ma va con Blaine e Sam dai diversi Glee-Club per farlo aiutare da loro. Durante Help!, è visto mentre insegna a uno dei membri dei Vocal Adrenaline a perfezionare il backflip. Mentre Kitty sta parlando delle relazioni fallite nel glee club, Jake si offende per questo e sorride a Blaine quando dice "io e Kurt ce l'avremo un lieto fine". Egli è poi seduto con Sam e Ryder ascoltando Blaine cercando un'idea per aiutare Tina, e ciò porta loro a vestirsi come i Beatles ed esibirsi con I Saw Her Standing There per lei e le altre ragazze. Alla fine della puntata, lui è alla Dalton Academy con il resto delle Nuove Direzioni, il coro di sordi della Haverbrook, i Vocal Adrenaline, gli Usignoli, Santana, Rachel, Mercedes e Burt facendo da accompagnamento musicale durante All You Need Is Love. Tina In The Sky With Diamonds Jake è visto nell'aula canto mentre il signor Schuester parla di periodo sperimentale dei Beatles. E' entusiasta quando Blaine, Artie, Kitty e Tina vengono nominati come Re e Reginette del ballo e si gode il breve assolo di Tina prima del suono della campanella. Poi lascia l'aula canto prendendo Marley per mano. Mentre fa la fila con Ryder e Sam e fissa Penny da dietro la finestra, fornisce un accompagnamento musicale per l'assolo di Sam, Something. Poi viene visto mentre si esibisce con Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band al ballo con Ryder, Unique e Marley. Dopo che Tina viene colpita da un secchio pieno di granita, lui è nell'aula canto con il resto del gruppo cercando di far tornare Tina al Ballo e fornisce anche un'accompagnamento musicale durante la performance di Hey Jude e tifa per lei quando vanno di nuovo al ballo di fine anno. Alla fine dell'episodio, si esibisce con Let It Be con le Nuove Direzioni in auditorium. The Quarterback Jake ha un ruolo molto minore e si vede per la prima volta in aula canto con gli altri suoi amici del Glee cantando Seasons of Love per Finn Hudson ed è affiancato dai vecchi e dai nuovi studenti. In seguito canta come accompagnamento vocale per Mercedes quando lei sta cantando la canzone che ha scelto di dedicare a Finn, I'll Stand by You. Jake canta come accompagnamento vocale anche durante il duetto di Artie e Sam, Fire and Rain, If I Die Young di Santana e poi guarda il suo fratellastro Puck mentre canta No Surrender per Finn. Una volta che Puck ha finito di cantare, va ad abbracciarlo con tutti gli altri prima che Santana irrompe nell'aula chiedendo a Puck dov'è la giacca di Finn. Viene poi mostrato che Jake mette un paio di bacchette al memoriale di Finn con diversi altri membri delle Nuove Direzioni e viene visto l'ultima volta mentre conforta Marley quando Rachel canta Make You Feel My Love per Finn. The End Of Twerk In questo episodio, quando i ragazzi vanno nel bagno delle ragazze e le ragazze vanno nel bagno dei ragazzi, Jake bacia Bree. Successivamente, Bree confessa a Marley di essere andata a letto con Jake e di aver baciato il neo nel suo fianco destro. Marley corre da Jake in lacrime chiedendo la verità. Relazioni Marley Rose :Articolo Principale: Relazione Jake-Marley (Jarley) La relazione viene vista per poco in La nuova Rachel, dopo che Will pubblica i nomi di chi si unirà alle Nuove Direzioni, Marley vede che ce l'ha fatta e quando passa davanti a Jake i due si guardano. Vengono visti mentre si guardano di nuovo quando Marley si esibisce con Chasing Pavements con le Nuove Direzioni e Jake entra nell'auditorium per qualche istante e poi se ne va. I due hanno flirtato e parlato in Britney 2.0, in cui Jake le chiede di uscire e lei accetta. Più tardi si esibiscono con Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy nella tribuna del campo di calcio, e si avvicinano a baciarsi. Jake le da la giacca dopo che lei gli dice di avere freddo, Marley tiene la giacca fino al momento in cui Kitty e Jake rivelano che si stanno frequentando e Marley è triste per ciò. A Jake piace ancora Marley, anche se esce con Kitty, perciò rompe con Kitty in Fine di una storia quando Kitty inizia ad insultare Marley e sua madre e dopo che i due si sono lasciati Marley chiede a Jake un provino con lei per Grease per i ruoli di Sandy e Danny e Jake si volta. Dopo aver visto Ryder che flirtava con Marley in Il ruolo adatto, Jake diventa geloso. Marley guarda Kitty e Jake mentre si esibiscono con Everybody Talks per la loro audizione. Durante la performance di Born to Hand Jive, Jake cerca di ballare con Marley, e ciò provoca l'attacco di Kitty e quindi Jake la tira giù dal palco per evitare la situazione. Dopo aver perso il ruolo di Danny che è stato assegnato a Ryder, Jake vede Ryder e Marley che si baciano prima di esibirsi con You're The One That I Want. In I superduetti, Jake chiede a Marley di uscire di nuovo e Ryder si mette in mezzo perché anche a lui piace Marley. Ryder e Jake si contendono l'affetto di Marley, dopo Ryder annulla il suo appuntamento con Marley e lei chiede a Jake di uscire e i due si frequentano da allora. Marley diventa più aperta con Jake nel giorno del Ringraziamento, e dopo essere svenuta ed aver provocato la sconfitta delle Nuove Direzioni alle Provinciali, Jake sta comunque al suo fianco. Quando viene annunciato il ballo Sadie Hawkins, Marley ritrova la fiducia necessaria per chiedere a Jake di andare al ballo e lui accetta. Al ballo, Marley confessa che le piace davvero Jake, ma lei può stare con lui solo se lui può stare solo con lei e prendere le cose con calma perché lei ha paura di farsi male. Più tardi, Jake dice che stare solo con lei, affermando quindi la loro relazione. In Mettersi a nudo, Brittany consiglia a Marley di confessare i suoi veri sentimenti nei confronti di Jake. Marley cerca di fare ciò dicendo a Jake di venire in auditorium dove si esibiscono con A Thousand Years e poi si baciano. Poco dopo, Marley cerca di dire ti amo a Jake, ma finisce per dire che ama la canzone. Quando Jake rivela a Ryder ciò che è successo in auditorium, lui gli consiglia di dirle per primo ti amo. Egli cerca di farlo cantando Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself), ma quando lei gli chiede se c'era qualcosa da dirle, lui le dice che la canzone ha praticamente detto tutto, esprimendo quindi indirettamente i suoi sentimenti per lei. Quando Jake firma il calendario degli Uomini del McKinley vede Marley e le da uno con su scritto Ti Amo - Jake. ''Sopraffatta, anche lei gli dice che lo ama. Kitty Wilde :''Articolo Principale: Relazione Jake-Kitty (Jitty) La relazione è vista per la prima volta in Britney 2.0, quando Jake e Kitty rivelano a Marley che si stanno frequentando. Jake rompe con lei in Fine di una storia e Kitty incolpa Marley e dice che lui e Marley se ne pentiranno. In Il ruolo adatto, Kitty vede Jake che guarda Ryder flirtare con Marley e dice che lui è geloso, ma dopo aver preso in giro Marley. Parlano davanti al foglio delle iscrizioni per Grease e Kitty dice che ha la canzone perfetta da cantare per loro. Cantano Everybody Talks al fine di ottenere il ruolo di Sandy e Danny nel musical di Grease. Durante il callback di Born to Hand Jive, Kitty inizia a diventare aggressiva e ad un certo punto viene presa in braccio da Jake dopo che lei ha cercato di aggredire Marley. Jake e Kitty non ottengono il ruolo di Sandy e Danny che viene dato a Marley e a Ryder. Jake ottenere il ruolo di Putzie e Kitty ottiene quello di Patty Simcox. Jake dice che non ha funzionato e Kitty dice che di recente glielo sente dire molto spesso. Noah Puckerman :Articolo Principale: Relazione Puck-Jake (Puckermen/Puckerbros) Puck e Jake non si sono mai incontrati prima, anche se Jake sapeva che era il fratello di una persona che non aveva mai incontrato. Tutto questo fino a quando Will chiama Puck per farlo venire a Lima per parlare con Jake. Si sono tenuti in contatto (I superduetti), Finn e Puck hanno scelto di essere i mentori di Jake in Ringraziamento. Puck dà consigli a Jake. Passano Hanukkah a Los Angeles insieme, ma poi Puck ritorna a Lima e dice a Jake che ha intenzione di rimanere lì a badare a Jake e alle loro mamme. Ryder Lynn :Articolo Principale: Relazione Jake-Ryder (Jyder) Il rapporto tra Jake e Ryder è stato più di una rivalità all'inizio per l'affetto di Marley. Ma dopo essersi scontrati in I superduetti, Jake e Ryder sono arrivati a conoscersi di più e ora sono amici. Attualmente sono anche nella squadra di basket insieme. Canzoni Assoli Quarta Stagione: Nsn.png|Never Say Never (La nuova Rachel)|link=Never Say Never Letmeloveyouuyltly.png|Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) (Mettersi a nudo)|link=Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) Jakepreg.jpeg|My Prerogative (Passioni segrete)|link=My Prerogative I-wish-wonderful.png|I Wish (Wonder-ful) Duetti Quarta Stagione: Jarley.jpg|Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy (Marley) (Britney 2.0)|link=Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy Everybodytalks.jpg|Everybody Talks (Kitty) (Il ruolo adatto)|link=Everybody Talks Superman scrivania.PNG|Superman (Ryder) (I superduetti)|link=Superman Hanukkah.jpg|Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah (Puck) (Il miracolo di Natale)|link=Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah Athousandmore.jpg|A Thousand Years (Marley) (Mettersi a nudo)|link=A Thousand Years Getby.jpg|You’re All I Need To Get By (Marley) (Lo voglio)|link=You’re All I Need To Get By Unchained-melody-cover.png|Unchained Melody (Ryder) (Come nei film)|link=Unchained Melody Schermafbeelding_2013-03-15_om_10.42.58.png.jpg|Closer (Ryder) (Faida)|link=Closer Assoli in numeri di gruppo Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Jake Curiosità *Preferisce la musica che utilizza "strumenti veri"; (Britney 2.0) *Ha un tatuaggio sulla spalla destra a forma di Stella di David, lo stesso che ha suo fratello Puck nel medesimo punto; *Il suo numero di telefono è 419-555-0176; *La sua passione segreta è Chris Brown; *La madre di Jake era un agente immobiliare, ma è diventata l'unica cameriera nera in Lima Country Club dopo il lavoro-recessione; *Indossa una giacca di pelle, suona la chitarra, e insegue le ragazze, proprio come Puck, il suo fratellastro; *Ammette di non conoscere nessuno degli atti negativi di Bobby Brown; *Jacob Artist condivide lo stesso nome del suo personaggio, Jacob Puckerman; *Jacob Artist ha detto che se potesse avere una conversazione con Jake, gli direbbe di smetterla di gettare a terra leggii; *Jake è il primo personaggio confermato bi-razziale ad unirsi al glee club (sua madre è nera, suo padre è bianco); *Ha preso lezioni di ballo quando era più piccolo. Galleria di foto Tumblr mv3jfqs1Et1qj431do1 500.jpg Tumblr mv3jm6Gp5D1qj431do1 500.jpg Jacob and Melissa.jpg|baci e abbracci tra la nuova coppia di glee Download (14).jpg Lllllh.jpg Tumblr static jamyder high five.gif Imagesbn.jpg Images tggd.jpg Let me Love you Jake.png Tumblr inline mrwhkwhUZ61qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr mhiswoUmWO1qh7dmro1 500.jpg Imageshbb .jpg Download (17).jpg Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Secondari Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Eterosessuale